villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Imp (Moomin)
'The Imp '''is a one-shot villain in the 1990s cartoon-anime adaption of ''Moomin by Tove Jansson. The Imp is an wicked Imp who was sealed away. History Background The Imp was once free for around 500 years ago in the the valley that a lot later became known as Moominvalley and presumably spread horror and chaos but was stopped and sealed away into a tree by his captors. In the episode Moomin, Little My, Sniff, Snorkmaiden and the Fillyjonk`s three children finds the tree where The Imp was sealed away when they were playing hide n seek. The Imp lures them closer to the tree and manipulates them by lying to them that he has changed his ways and is willingly to fufill any wishes from the main characters as long as they break the seal (Such as Sniff wishes a bag of gold). The main characters break the Seal and it works, however as it turns out to be a ruse as The Imp is finally free to run amok with his wicked magic across the lands once more and considers to turn the main characters evil using his magic to transform them into Imps. The main characters tries to run but The Imp uses his magic stick to cast a spell that makes them immobile. Snufkin suddenly approaches to save the day by fooling The Imp into entering the back the tree and removes the straw that Sniff used to break the seal. Thus The Imp is sealed away once more. Abilities The Imp possesses the ability of Magic and Sorcery and a wicked sort at that. As mentioned in the episode, The Imp has a ability to basically turn people evil through the use of his magic by transforming people into evil Imps. While he was never able to use it in time in the episode as he was quickly sealed back into the tree, this use of his magic implies that he has the ability to literally indirectly corrupt or brainwash people into turning evil through transforming them into Imps. As seen in the episode he can use his spells to make people immobile and unable to run away. Trivia * The episode did not air in Finland (and possibly not in Sweden for that matter) probably due to the same reasons as the episode with Captain Budd as it was too scary for kids to handle and it was even drastically different from any of Tove Janssons source material even for the show`s standards which had The Witch and Alissa * Even if not Pure Evil (Or for that matter from the original source material) The Imp is probably one of the few characters in the whole franchise that his at very least outright wicked * The Imp is one of the few characters in the series that actually have attempted doing something serious to the characters. The others being the Antlion, Captain Budd and the Angostura Category:Monsters Category:Charismatic Category:Magic Category:One-Shot Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Liars Category:Nameless Category:Vengeful Category:TV Show Villains Category:Imprisoned